Saving The World
by InvisibleInk
Summary: Something Dumbledore said at the end of book five made me think of how Voldemort will finally be defeated, just an idea, will be more romantic later on- plz RR and make me smile!Complete!
1. Unexpected

A/N – okay well this is a new series I don't own any of the characters apart from my O/C's enjoy. 

_Have you ever wanted to save the world?_

_Through saving a hidden world I learned what many people never discover._

_I discovered my heart._

I followed my heart.

_And what I found gave me power beyond imagination._

_A treasure not so hidden but never revealed._

_This is the truth._

_This is how I saved the world._

By H.J Potter.

"Hey Harry!" Ron shouted, "Wait up mate!" Ron came pelting down the hall towards him, skidding to a halt. 

Harry turned around looking at the mass of blurred red hair as he advanced towards him. 

            "It's time for D.A right? I didn't miss it?" Harry chuckled at his best friend. 

            "No, you didn't. You fell asleep again didn't you?" Harry raised his eyebrows pretending to be disapproving. "You know as an ex- prefect Ron I do expect better behaviour from you!"

            "Shut up Head Boy you sound just like Hermione, speaking of her don't tell her I was up again all night will you she'll kill me." Harry looked behind Ron who was completely unaware that his girlfriend was stood behind him. Harry smiled.

            "Won't have to mate, you just did. " Harry pointed behind Ron, who gulped and slowly turned to see Hermione glaring at him.

"Hey sweetie", he tried.

"Don't you hey sweetie me Ron! What have I told you? You and your bloody flying!" She scowled. 

"Hey, Mione!" Harry exclaimed pretending to be hurt. Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friends 

"You are both idiots!" But she was starting to smile. Harry sensed this and smirked.

            "You don't want your boyfriend," he gestured to Ron, "And your best friend to loose their places on the Quidditch team which makes them universally popular right? Aside from the fact that if Ron doesn't practice hell be the Slytherins king again you don't want that humiliation on your conscience do you?"

            He paused allowing time for the puppy dog eyes to work while Ron gasped through his anger by opening and closing his mouth like a fish. 

Hermione smiled and thought Ron's punishment had been thoroughly carried out, 

"I think your right Harry"

Harry bowed. "If you think Im right then I am right cause your never wrong Mione." He looked up and his face split into a large grin. 

Ron laughed," Smooth mate, real smooth."

"Come on you two dawdlers, especially you miss Hermione Granger head girl indeed you need some lessons in punctuality D.A needs to be started."

Hermione swatted for Harry who darted out of her way and jogged the rest of the length of the corridor.  Ron slung his arm over his girlfriend's shoulders and they followed Harry. 

            "Great lesson Harry."  Neville said enthusiastically. He was now a handsome seventh year, which surprised Harry he never thought Neville would become the warrior- hero type but he had. He had been almost hopeless at magic in the first few years until fifth year, until the creation of D.A, (Dumbledore's army). He and Harry had something in common; their parents had both been victims of Voldemort. It was this reason that had given Neville the newfound ability to channel his magic. His father like Harry's had been a famous Auror. In fact Neville could have been Harry. He had rarely spoken about the prophecy. Only a few members of the D.A knew. Neville was one of them. The fact that they could have been the mirror image of each other had Voldemort chosen differently had bound them together some how. It was an unspoken bond but it was there. 

            "Thanks Neville, you fancy going flying? " Harry ignored the dark glare Hermione gave him. 

Neville smirked, "Nah can't mate me and Ginny well we have plans." 

Harry nodded and smiled. All of his friends seemed to of paired off. Fred and George who were no longer at Hogwarts were seeing their old teammates and classmates Angelina and Katie. They were often at Hogwarts they were doing work for the Order now, Harry remembered their eagerness to join and their annoyance when their were told they were not old enough. Ginny had been going out with Neville for as long as Harry could remember and Ron and Hermione had fallen head over heels for each other. Their bickering was less now but its what Harry suspected gave their relationship that something special. Harry was busy with D.A and he simply didn't like anyone enough or trust them to fall in love. It would put them in too much danger as well. There was only one girl he could ever imagining loving but his fear had made him miss that boat. 

            Luna appeared with the group and she smiled at Harry and the others. Hey she said. Luna had been part of their group and part of the innermost circle of D.A since she had helped face Voldemort when they had lost Sirius.  

"Harry can I have a word please?" she asked.

            He nodded and they said goodbye to the group and went off into the corridor. 

            Luna stopped and looked at him. Really looked. She had the habit of doing this when she was deciding whether or not to share something with him. She had the ability to look into your soul and know exactly what you felt, it was down right spooky at first but it had made a bond of trust spring up quickly between them. 

She nodded and smiled.

"How would you feel about a few Slytherins joining D.A?" She said slowly. 

            Harry looked at her disbelieving, "What?" He asked incredulously, "Are you mad?" He asked.

            She smirked "Loony Lovegood at your service." He smiled at the long ago memory. 

            "Stupid question," Harry laughed. "Who are they? Your sure they are not spies?" He asked suspiciously. 

            She shrugged "could be I suppose? But if they sign the contract well know if they betray us wont we?"

            Harry nodded. "It's the mess well have to tidy up afterwards that Im afraid of. But I can't say no on the basis they are Slytherins can I? Dumbledore would go mad!"

            Luna nodded. "That's what I thought."

            He stood there silently. "I can't make this decision on my own; I mean I know Im head of D.A but its a matter for the inner circle, maybe even the whole group. We need a vote I suppose. I'll call a meeting of the D.A for tomorrow."  

            Luna nodded. "Yeah".

            Harry asked. "Who are they?"

            "Well its not Malfoy that's for sure!" She giggled and Harry laughed. 

            "It's only a few. They are in sixth year and there are two in the fifth. "

            "Well we will decide tomorrow and if so the inner circle will meet them the next day. Contacts in Slytherin may be really useful."

            They smiled and Harry said "Hey Luna you fancy going flying?"

            "Yeah sure two seconds 'Accio broom" she shouted and a few moments later the broom appeared in her hand. "See D.A's always useful, brought my grades way up" she smirked. 

            They headed out into the grounds and as they flew practising the latest moves Harry could only imagine Ron's reaction to Slytherins being allowed to join D.A 

"Slytherins? You have got to be bloody joking harry?" His imitation had been all too real when he had told Ron and Hermione later on that night. 


	2. More than they seem

With a lot of persuasion from Hermione Ron had finally thought that maybe Slytherins in D.A wouldn't be too bad although he was still not exactly overjoyed at the prospect but as he pointed out at least it wasn't Malfoy. 

         "Although it may have been fun do you think I could of turned Malfoy into a ferret again?" Hermione rolled her eyes in reply but Ron was grinning as he always did when he remembered the image. 

         The three of them were in the Gryfindor common room by the fire with Ron and Hermione curled up on the sofa and Harry in the opposite armchair. 'So we agreed we vote on it?" Harry asked.

         Hermione yawned sleepily "suppose but there's really not much point, cause unless we can come up with another reason other than 'They're Slytherins and we don't like them' Dumbledore will insist they're allowed to join inter house relations and all that." 

         Harry nodded "Yeah I already thought of that, when me and Luna were talking about it."

         Hermione scowled "you talked to her before you talked to us?" Ron looked uncomfortable and his grip on Hermione tightened ever so slightly as if he expected to have to restrain her. 

         But Harry just laughed "Yeah cause it was Luna who told me remember this afternoon's word in private well that's why, she rightly guessed that it wouldn't be liked that much."

         Hermione blushed and mumbled something incoherent and she felt Ron chuckle behind her his chest rising and falling behind her back and her embarrassment increased, "Sorry". 

         "Well I'll see you too tomorrow" Harry leaned forward and kissed Hermione on the cheek and patted Ron on the shoulder. 

         "Night mate" Ron replied and Hermione said "Good night Harry and sorry again, it's just…" Her sentence was left unanswered. Harry nodded and smiled 'I know, I know' he stifled a yawn and turned to climb the stairs. 

         "Well I don't know" Ron said clearly perplexed. 

         " I sometimes think we leave him out Ron, and he needs us now I don't want him to go to others with information that affects him, we're his best friends, he can always rely on us I wanted him to know that." She explained.

         Ron was always startled at how Harry understood them both so much better than the other did. Ron grinned mischievously "you mean something like this…" He kissed her softly "could come between the three of us" He kissed her again. She grinned.

         "Something like that" She stood up. "Time for bed"

         Ron smirked "Oh really?" 

         She hit him playfully and he caught her arms and pulled her close to him. She smiled "really and your room…" She leant in and with the lapse in concentration pulled away "is over there." 

         She smiled and went to walk up to the head girl's room the same way Harry had walked "Night Ron" she called. 

         "Yeah night darling" he muttered grumpily and turned to walk to the boys dormitory. 

……………………………………….……………………………………….……………………………………….……………………………………….…………………………………

"Quiet please" Harry shouted over the crowd of people. "Sonorous" He pointed to his throat "Quiet please!" His voice boomed and his voice returned to normal as he produced the counter affect. "Thank you"

         "Right you will all have one vote, I would like to remind you that no-one has come up with a reason other than the fact we dislike Slytherins remember Dumbledore's words 'We are as strong as we are united as weak as we are divided.' I want you all to vote in favour of allowing the Slytherins to become part of the D.A, the more of us there are the more likely it is that Hogwarts will be a safer place in the future."

         Everyone turned and began to fill through the room and cast their vote a scoreboard on the opposite wall kept the tally of the results. It was close too close. With the thirty members of D.A 12 had voted against and 12 had voted for so far. But as all the votes were collected and as he placed his last vote it was decided 14 votes to 16 to let the Slytherins to join. 

         "Okay well that's the results. There will be four new members from Slytherin two from both year six and the fifth. They are to be treated like any other member. We are here to protect others and ourselves from Voldemort that has not changed. Well the meeting is now over." The room emptied steadily apart from the members that Harry trusted immensely and they went to meet the Slytherins. 

         Neville, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Hermione and himself walked towards the great hall where they had arranged to meet them. As they turned they came face to face with three boys and one girl. The girl had brown hair and blue eyes. Harry had never seen her before. She looked at Hermione with an appraising look and then turned her attention to the others. She turned her head back and met Harry. "Potter as you are here I presume we are allowed to join. "

         Ron raised his eyebrows and looked at Neville who was scowling. Harry just nodded. "Watch it Longbottom if the wind changes your face will stay like that." She put her head to one side "However it may be an improvement."

         Neville's scowl deepened and Hermione and Ginny looked extremely annoyed. Hermione stepped forward "you are in no position to question anyone's looks." 

         "I disagree and you are?" She asked. She had seemed to have elected herself lead speaker the other three boys just looked bored as if they had expected this. 

         "Hermione Granger…" She seemed both angry and annoyed that this girl didn't know of her brains or the fact she was head girl "and you are?" 

         "Persephone …" She replied.

         "Persephone what?" 

         "That's none of your business." Harry quickly got in between the two. "I'm Harry." He extended his hand. 

         "Oh shut up Persephone you might like the sound of your own voice but we don't" one of the boys suddenly interjected.

         "I'm Paris" he gestured to Persephone "Her twin brother". 

         "Persephone and Paris?" Ginny asked amused "Cute". 

         Paris just smiled at her, which made Ginny uneasy "Ahh you're a Weasley are you not?" 

         Ron turned red with anger. Paris just looked at him coolly "no need to get so upset it was just a simple question. " 

         Ginny looked straight back at him "Yes that's right but people call me Ginny well my friends anyway."

         Paris extended his hand "Nice to meet you Ginny." 

         Ginny looked at Harry who had long since withdrawn his hand smiled and nodded once for encouragement. 

         She shook his hand. "Yeah same to you."

         Persephone cut in again " these two are from fifth year, Damon" she gestured to a small boy who looked squarely at Harry "and Matthew". He was much taller than Damon and his eyebrows knitted together to form almost one eyebrow, which gave him the appearance he was constantly scowling. They both nodded their heads once. 

         "Well let's get this done. Right you will all be given a coin which will show the time and date of the next meeting. I am the secret keeper so you can not betray us and if you do go reporting to any of Voldemort's little friends I assure you this contract you sign will make you regret it deeply." He handed them a quill and they each signed their names on the piece of paper. Hermione tried to glance the last name of Persephone and Paris but they had not used it to sign the piece of paper. Harry glared at Hermione who blushed and suddenly found the floor very interesting. He handed them all a coin and after a few more seconds they all left. 

         "Well what do you think?" Neville asked. Harry shrugged. Secretly he was just as unnerved by the girl, Persephone, as Ginny seemed to be about Paris. Ron blustered " Well they're the usual aren't they? Arrogant and think they're God's gift." He was still annoyed at the reference to his little sister being a Weasley yet he couldn't quite understand why he was so angry maybe its because Ginny didn't seem to mind he had to be angry for both of them. 

Hermione ventured " Their last names Harry why won't they tell us?"

Harry had been puzzled by the same thing " I don't know, Mionie I just don't." 

         "Ron's right they're just the same old Slytherins" Neville enthused. Ron smiled at the support but Ginny and Harry weren't smiling far from it. The two new recruits had awoken something deep within them. Luna caught up to Harry and Ginny "I don't agree, there's more to them than meets the eye Harry," She whispered. 


	3. Too nice to be a Slytherin

Okay well thank you to everyone who reviewed for artistic reasons Persephone now has brown eyes not blue! 

" Ginny, Hey" Paris jogged up to her, "How are you?"

         Ginny raised her eyebrows at him but tried to recover quickly but she knew he had seen her surprise maybe even suspicion. He grinned at her and she stammered "Erm yeah I … well I'm good" she finally managed to say.

         He laughed, " I see my so called reputation comes before me." 

         Ginny blushed "sorry, its just well… "

         He nodded, understanding " Weasley's and Slytherins don't usually speak unless they are fighting. I bet you've met that idiot Draco Malfoy!"

         Ginny laughed "yeah of course."

         "He's so arrogant, he can't get through half the doors most of the time." His eyebrows had creased almost in anger if not great dislike.

         " We can't help but see him as a bouncing ferret." They both laughed. 

         "Yeah its perfect for him, really perfect. He's a sneak. I don't know how he dares say the things he does his father is a nasty git just like him."

         Ginny rose her eyebrows "you don't like the Death Eaters?"

         His eyes flashed with anger "contrary to popular opinion not all Slytherins hold Lord Voldemort in a god like status and not all of us are going to fall in line and join him. I'm ambitious not stupid. "

         Ginny immediately felt guilty and found the floor very interesting. Paris smiled "you Gryfindors have a habit of doing that, your friend Hermione did the same yesterday when my sister Persephone decided to have a little fun." 

         Ginny laughed " Harry always makes her feel like she's been caught with her hand in the cookie jar when she does something wrong. "

         "What's the deal with those two they seeing each other?' he asked.  

         Ginny was not surprised by this question it was always asked by people it thoroughly annoyed Ron who felt like he had to compete with Harry all the time anyway never mind having to listen to people assume his Girlfriend was with Harry.  "No she's in love with my brother Ron."

         "Really?" Ginny had either expected surprise or a mumble of an apology. 

         "Really!" Ginny giggled and he laughed with her. 

         "Sorry." He apologised. 

         "It doesn't matter that's what most people assume but they're just best friends. I think he really liked her once but its dangerous isn't it? He only lets himself have friends half of the time because he'd be bored to death without us."

         Paris nodded. "Yeah I suppose, it's a shame though."

         Ginny shook her head "No Hermione loves Ron once I think she felt the same about Harry but…well she told me it would never work."

         "Anyway I came to ask you something. I didn't mean to upset you yesterday when I referred to you as a Weasley."

         Ginny smiled "you didn't I'm proud of being one, my brother Ron is just a little over protective he thought you were insulting me."

         Paris shook his head "There's nothing to insult" he smiled. 

         Ginny looked at him shocked "Careful you might have a Gryfindor as a friend."

         He smiled "Be careful yourself you just might have a Slytherin as a friend." She giggled. 

         He offered her his arm "may I escort you to lunch in the great hall?"

         Ginny blushed, she knew Neville wouldn't like it but she nodded "Yeah sure". Linking her arm through his they walked towards the great hall. What am I doing with you? Ginny thought.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry walked straight into his best friend and they both went sprawling to the floor. He twisted his body half way through the fall so that his body would cushion hers when they landed. "Eurgh" Harry groaned as he hit the ground then felt Hermione's body slam into his. He opened his eyes after a few seconds. Hermione was stood above him. She reached down and pulled him to a standing position. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Sorry Mione are you okay?"

         She smiled "Yeah I had a comfy landing" she smirked. She knew he had done it on purpose to protect her, good old Harry. There it was again that pang of regret. 

He smiled back "yeah I couldn't have you being damaged goods Ron would never forgive me." Yeah Hermione thought, Ron.

         "He wouldn't have been the only one. " She stood on her tiptoe to reach his cheek and kissed it lightly "always the hero" She smiled. "Next time watch where you're going!" She started to walk off "Hey Harry coming?"

         Harry shook his head "nah I need to do something mione I'll see you later."

         She raised her eyebrow quizzically but he dropped the gaze and she knew he wouldn't tell her. "Okay I'll see you later Harry." She turned and walked off down the corridor he watched her go. 

         He felt a tickling sensation near his ear "That was a nice thing to do."

         He spun around and he met the brown eyes of Persephone. He couldn't speak or move. She stepped back from him and he felt his head spinning. 

         "Did I scare the great Harry Potter?" She asked. 

         He smiled "Yeah you did and less of the great" he replied his body coming swiftly back under his own control. 

         She nodded and looked around after approaching him she now didn't have a clue what to say she felt like such an idiot. She felt her cheeks going red. 

         Harry smirked "How are you?" He fanned himself "It's a bit hot in here isn't it?" 

         She smiled "Yeah it is I'm good thanks you?"

         "Glad your not being the sarky show off you were yesterday. You would scare me if you were."

         She smiled "I'm pretty approachable really, even if I am a Slytherin." 

         "You're like the popular kids at my old muggle school" 

         "How so?"

         "Well they're completely untouchable but you actually realise they're human if you speak to them…"

         "Ah you mean Slytherins are classed as being human?"

         He laughed, "Only after you speak to them."

         "You're not great at giving compliments are you?" She asked smiling. 

         He shook his head and then looked up adorably at her with his puppy dog eyes "I don't usually get them."

         She giggled. She gave her self a mental slap what was she doing giggling? She didn't giggle she laughed giggling was so annoying. "Poor you!"

         He smiled. "What did you mean?"

         She raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

         "When you scared me half to death what did you mean?"

         She raised her eyebrows again. 

         "What was nice of me to do?" 

         Realisation dawned "Sorry I have a terrible memory." She blushed feeling so stupid. "Taking the brunt of the fall like that, it's strange you know…"

         "What is?" He asked now being the one puzzled. 

         "Not being with the person you know…that you love." Harry looked startled and coughed nearly choking on his breath. 

         "I don't love her well not like that…she's my best friend" He finished feebly.

         Persephone nodded. She let it go. Harry laughed, "Look seriously I don't love her like that, I used too but that's in the past." Why do I need to justify myself to you? What's more why am I actually telling you the truth? I've never told anyone I used to love Hermione they may of guessed but I've never told them. 

         Persephone raised her eyebrows at his honesty she nodded. "I understand."

         "You do?" He asked surprised.

         "Yeah you know Slytherins right do anything to get where they want to be?"

         He nodded "Just let's say I played the game and lost."

         He put her arm around her "I'm over it completely now!" she said. 

         "What happened?" 

         She laughed bitterly "He went off with one of my friends. " He looked at her. 

         "Tough break" She looked at him 

         "See we are human. " Harry smiled at her.

         "Come on lets go get some food" He asked "You hungry?"

         "I eat all the time!"  

         "And you're still that thin?" He asked in amazement. 

         She twirled and laughed, "I'm a genetic freak of nature" 

         He nodded " You certainly are, I don't know how you got sorted into Slytherin?"

         She looked at him seriously "I'm not nasty just ambitious unfortunately sometimes the two go hand in hand."

         He nodded as they started to walk down the corridor towards the great hall. Liking you wasn't supposed to happen you know? He asks her silently. Then how come I do? What's more how come I trust you? What am I doing with you?


	4. Jealousy

Jealousy

As the two walked into the hall Hermione who was sitting opposite Ron choked on the pumpkin juice she was drinking. Ron startled jumped up and started thumping her on the back, she held up her hand to get him to stop, he was going to kill her.

He went bright red and mumbled an apology. She smiled at him, he looked so adorably cute when he did that, his ears even went red. He looked up and now as he was facing the direction she had been started to go a deeper shade of red, starting from his neck upwards, it really was unreal. His fists were clenched tightly and he marched towards the pair of them. Hermione sprung up after him and got in front of him. "Ron sweetie I'm sure they're just being friendly…" 

He didn't even hear her or reply he just walked straight past her. She looked around desperately for Harry to stop what was going to happen. She couldn't see him but thankfully she couldn't see Neville either. This was so not going to be a pretty sight. Plan B thought Hermione. 

She reached the couple just as Ron did but before he could even say anything she piped up, " Ginny, Paris just looking for you two need your help in the library now!" 

Ginny who saw the state of Ron looked at him disbelievingly. "Hermione stop trying to cover for my brother who is about to make the biggest Pratt out of himself."

Paris looked at Ron and Ginny who had squared up to each other and he immediately jumped in between the pair. "Look mate…" Paris started.

"I'm not your mate!" Ron ground out through clenched teeth. 

Paris looked at him. "Get away from my sister" he said slowly. 

Ginny laughed again and pushed Paris aside "I will do what I like! You don't own me!"

Hermione had her hands on her hips and was amazed at how pig headed Ron was being. "Ron come on just leave them alone they were only walking and he's a D.A member, it's not like its Malfoy, it could be worse, I mean he's actually quite nice…"

"That's not funny!" Ron said. "Next you'll be saying you think he's cute!"

At that moment Harry and Persephone walked into the hall. Harry looked over at Ron who looked like he would pop. "They stole our thunder Harry! That was meant to be us!" Persephone said with a smirk on her lips. 

Harry looked at her and smiled. " He's going to kill your brother you know!" 

Persephone looked doubtful "I disagree, my brother may look stupid but he's not someone you mess with. Hey where's the red heads boy?" 

Harry took her by the hand and dragged her towards the group. Persephone noticed this but didn't pull away they were so going to make a scene if Ron saw this as well. He would pop then. 

"Hey everyone " Harry greeted them. "Ron mate you spend too long in the sun today?"

Persephone tried to suppress a giggle. There I go again Harry potter get your hands off me your making me go all girly again! 

"Hey bro?" Persephone greeted. Hermione looked at Harry pleadingly. He smiled at her reassuringly. 

"Ron lets go flying I have this great new move I want to show you" Harry put his arm around his shoulders and lead him away, smiling at Persephone as he did so. Ginny was still furious as her brother was lead away by Harry. 

"How dare he! That…That…." she couldn't find the word that could cover everything she thought. 

"Idiot?" Hermione supplied.

"Yes! And …. And …he's …" Again she struggled.

" pig- headed" Paris offered.

"Of course! But he's just a typical….typical…" This is getting ridiculous I obviously can't think when I'm so angry. 

"Big brother" Persephone said. Paris went slightly red. 

"I was looking for jerk" Ginny said matter of factly. 

Neville appeared behind Ginny and hugged her. "Hey gorgeous" he greeted her kissing her on the cheek. "Whose a jerk?" 

Ginny looked at him and pulled herself free " my brother!"

"Why?" Neville said looking slightly hurt, as Ginny pulled away from him. Paris however smiled but when Persephone caught his eye he stopped and tried not to blush. 

"Paris and I decided to walk to lunch together, and then he goes mad just cause Paris is a Slytherin! When are all of you boys going to stop being so pathetic? And realise it doesn't matter what house you belong to, it's the actually person that matters! For god sake Ron acted like Paris was going to hand me over to the death eaters!" Paris laid a hand on Ginny's shoulder. She looked at him and half smiled and then catching the look Neville through in her direction, turned on him with a scowl. " Don't you dare…" She started. 

Neville looked at her. "I think Ron was right! I mean we don't even know him!"

"I am here you know!" Paris interjected. "And your right you don't me, none of you do…"

Persephone chuckled and as Ginny glared he faltered " Well apart from Persephone and Ginny!"

Neville glared at him and then turned to Ginny "Are you coming to see your brother or not?" 

Ginny looked at him "Not! He's on the Quidditch field, go and join him then you can all complain about how badly I've been behaving!" 

Neville looked at her, his eyes narrowed. He didn't say anything as he turned away and marched out of the hall. 

" I'm sorry Ginny" Paris said " I didn't mean…" 

"I know. They're prats. Ignore them. I'll see you two later." She smiled at him and then did something that none of them had expected especially Hermione and hugged him. She turned away with Hermione who was so shocked she had to reboot her brain …_I can't believe she just did that!_

Paris and Persephone walked towards the Slytherin table "Well no wonder her boyfriend got jealous!" Persephone stated. "Be careful, you don't want to make any enemies…"

"This coming from the person who would sleep with the boss to get a promotion, don't lecture me about enemies!"

Persephone looked at him "So what about it?" 

Paris looked at her " Anyway my dear sister compared to you I'm a saint, I saw you two holding hands!" Persephone opened and shut her mouth as Paris walked off confident he had won that round!

"Hey I'm innocent!" She called after him.


	5. Out of the blue

Out of the blue

As silence fell over the castle on the night of Halloween Harry sat in the common room his scar burning. He had tried to stop it but once again his dreams had been invaded he knew it was something terrible, whether it was true or not that was the puzzling fact. Yet he couldn't stop the uneasy feeling in his stomach. He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

"Couldn't sleep?" A voice from the shadows asked. He turned around and smiled at the figure behind him.

"You should be sleeping, Hermione" he patted the space beside him and turned on his side so he faced her.

" So should you." She stated simply.

"You know being head boy should mean I can have our own common room to myself, one of the perks, I mean it's not exactly rush hour is it?"

She smiled at him "Key word 'ours' Mr Potter" she yawned. "I can never sleep when your up you know, it's like a warning system my body has, bloody annoying mind." 

"You don't have to worry, Mione." He looked away into the flickering fire. 

"I'll always worry about you Harry" she stated, so simple yet it meant a thousand things. "What's wrong?" 

"I had a dream." The silence lay between them like led, they remembered the last dream he had, it was when Sirius died. "It was like a warning, I have a bad feeling and I can't shake it, I really can't." She reached towards him, pushing his hair to the side of his face and watched it as it fell straight back again. He closed his eyes and caught her hand bringing it down into his lap.

"It'll all be okay Harry" she smiled at him "I promise it will all be okay." 

"Will it? I don't know if I can play the hero again." He looked at her, his shoulders slumped, "It's always luck and one of these days my luck will finally run out." 

"You'll always be a hero Harry, it's in your blood, you're the boy who lived, lived Harry not died, you will always live, it's your destiny." 

"It may be my destiny to die, got a fifty-fifty chance here, how about it goes on a coin toss?" She chuckled "You forgot one thing?"

"Did I?"He asked and "what's that?"

"You'll always be my hero" she kissed his forehead she plumped up the cushions behind her and lay down opening her arms "time for bed."

He lay down next to her feeling her lock her arms around his middle. "Sleep tight Harry"

"Good night Mione." He kissed her forehead and as she fell asleep he asked to the darkness "How come we never made it Mione?" 

Silently she answered him _we did Harry, and we always will. _

……………………………….................................................................................................................

The night was shattered with a crash. Harry bolted up sweating. "Hermione, Hermione get up get your wand now!" She looked at him. 

__

He pulled her to her feet "NOW!" She bolted up the stairs Harry reached for his wand and waited for her to return. "Listen to me we need to get to the D.A members, activate the alarm, I'm going to find Dumbledore, find Ron he'll protect you, don't leave his side and for God sake look out for him too!" 

__

He kissed her on the forehead. They raced through the door "Harry" She shouted he turned around "I love you". He nodded and replied "I love you too". Then he was gone. They both knew what they had just shared was far beyond friendship but it would never be talked of and love would be seen as that between a brother and a sister. _ God I need to get over her, _Harry thought. He skidded to a halt outside Dumbledore's office and to his not at all complete surprise the headmaster was stood there fully dressed wand drawn "I know Harry" he nodded. "This however is not your time to face him, I am afraid this attack was thought too bold a move for Voldemort, I was wrong again Harry." 

Harry looked at him " You're only Wizard" Harry said adapting the old muggle saying . Then Dumbledore smiled and laid his hand on Harry's shoulder, "It is not your fight yet Harry."

Harry looked at him "it's always been my fight." 

Dumbledore nodded. "The D.A's ready sir, they have been activated, the death eaters will learn what Dumbledore's army is capable of." Dumbledore nodded. 

"The others need evacuating" Harry nodded. "We'll do it." Harry turned away and started to run up the corridor, he stopped and turned "Sir be careful". Dumbledore smiled. "You too Harry, you too." 

………………………………..........................................................................................................

Harry skidded into D.A headquarters. "Right listen I've spoken to Dumbledore, there is indeed going to be an attack, the teachers and order members are preparing the school we need to evacuate the other pupils, I need eight of you four sets of two to alert every prefect for each house unless of course you are one. Then go and wake up the others, tell them to dress warmly. I then want you to take them to the secret passage, Ron will show you where it is. Ron take Neville and make sure everyone gets into the passage including the prefects and eight people who have alerted them. Those eight people in the tunnel four at the front four in the rear and make all children have wands drawn at the ready."

Harry had long since become accustomed to talking to large groups of people and issuing orders this was not the first attack he had been in it would not be the last. As long as they were busy they couldn't fear. They could never fear they looked to him to be their hero and that's just what he always was. He pointed to eight people designating them a house each. Ron told them a meeting point where they would lead them to the passage. 

Harry beckoned Ron over "Make sure they do a through sweep of the rooms no-one and I mean no-one must be left or attempting to rein act us no matter how stupid they are right?" Ron laughed and nodded. "Tell them to go to the safe house Dumbledore set up. They eight order members and prefects no where it is. After they are all through seal up the entrance so no one can get in to the castle that way." Ron nodded. 

"Neville lets go" He looked at Harry "Take care mate!" He stuck out his hand and Harry took it pulling him into a hug "You too." Harry answered. 

"Look after her" He nodded towards Hermione "Keep her safe."

Harry nodded "Of course" Hermione looked at him disbelievingly "Ron Weasley I've saved your backside more times than I can count, I can take perfectly good care …" She was cut off as Ron kissed her. He smiled and ran quickly out of the room, jutting his head around the corner for just a second "I know you can, love you!" 

"Love you too." Hermione touched her hand to her lips. Then looked at Harry who was staring at her. She looked at him, eyes met eyes, _I'm so sorry, I know what you must think Harry but I do love him, he's possible, he's reality, you're the dream, the impossible. _

Harry nodded as if reading her mind. He turned back to the other D.A members. He split them into four groups and gave them the four corridors which lead to the common rooms to guard. He appointed Ginny and Paris, Hermione and himself, Luna and Persephone and two other older members to lead the groups. He looked at Persephone as she left the room, they shared a smile before she disappeared and Harry felt an odd feeling of fear rise in his chest when he thought of her safety. 

………………………………..............................................................................................................

As they crouched in the corridors, he looked at Hermione and she nodded to him. This was always the worst part waiting, by now the other pupils would be safely protected with Molly and a few other order members who had volunteered for the position, he thought of Ron's mother and in many ways his own and felt reassured that she was protecting them. 

He saw Ron and Neville emerge through the darkness. "Hey guys , it's sealed and they're all out we double checked all the rooms and again after we had sealed the passageway." Harry nodded. 

"Good. Ron, Neville there's a group of us in the Ravenclaw quarter there's two people in charge there go and take over I'd feel better knowing the people personally who were leading them." Ron nodded. He smiled once more then turned away , both he and Neville disappeared into the darkness of the dimly lit corridor. 

"If only he knew you have put two Slytherin's in charge of the other two groups he'd have a fit!" Hermione giggled. 

" I trust them." He replied simply.

"Especially Persephone eh?" She smiled at him coyly. 

"Yes, especially her." He replied unflinching. 

"What's the deal with you two anyway?" She asked.

"Jealous?" He chided her. 

"In your dreams Potter!" she giggled.

"Nothing I just like her, we're friends." He answered honestly. 

"Must be her mystery, no last name and all!" She answered. 

"Guess it must be." Suddenly he put a finger to his lips and gestured for Hermione to get behind him. Three voices were heard and when they rounded the corner Harry saw the masks of the death eaters _, spineless gits can't even show their faces_. Harry signalled for all the members to raise their wands, the three figures stopped dead. 

"Look it's the kid's come to play." One sneered. 

" I always thought death eaters must be stupid but I didn't think you would be that stupid!" Harry retorted and with a blinding flash of light all of the "kid's" shouted a different curse and all three fell to the ground. Harry signalled for three groups of three to go up to the unconscious bodies and out of their wands came rope and they bound them. 

Harry looked at Hermione, "Stay here your in command now" He turned to the others "I need three volunteers," three people immediately steeped forward " Go to each group and tell them we have three death eaters and to be on their guards, come straight back here, we're getting quite thin on the ground." They went immediately. 

Harry set off to the direction of the great hall, he presumed that's where the battle must be being held. He ran down one corridor twisting and weaving, then there in front of him he saw Draco Malfoy holding Persephone up against the wall, with his two goons on either side. Harry immediately lunged for Draco and overpowered him due to the surprise of the attack. Persephone dealt with Crabbe and Goyle swiftly regaining her wand that had been knocked out of her grasp. Her face was stinging where Draco had hit her forcefully with the back of his hand. Harry was now standing in front of her. 

He took her face in his hands examining it gently. "What were you doing here?" he asked. 

"Luna sent me, we needed an update on the orders progress and I came and was ambushed by that pratt, he took me by surprise I would of kicked his ass otherwise" she smiled at him. 

"You okay?" She nodded. Suddenly unable to speak. She was all too aware of how close Harry was to her. 

"Good good" He pushed back her hair. "I'm going to the Great Hall now, you coming?" She nodded and followed him keeping up with his pace until they reached the entrance and there Dumbledore met them. "All over Harry, they're not as strong as the old days" he chuckled. Harry marvelled at the fact he'd just been in a battle and could not seem to find anything to be serious about. 

"Casualties professor?" Dumbledore smiled "no-one, a few scratches, see they're not as good as the old lot." 

"We have three death eaters in the Gryfindor corridor, I am getting a report from the other three groups soon but we have Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle who attacked Persephone, sir." Dumbledore's face darkened. "Are you okay my dear?" 

Persephone nodded "Yes professor." 

"I'll deal with them Harry and the death eaters." Harry nodded . "Persephone and I shall go and bring the others back from the safe house now."

"Stay the night Harry but I am sure they will be eager to hear of our victory." Harry nodded. The two turned away and ran to each group and told them to report their prisoners if they had any to an order member then go to bed. He told Ron and Hermione he was going to the safe house and they immediately insisted they came with him. He nodded, it will be good for Molly Harry thought. The four of them had soon set out through the tunnel and had reached the safe house. 

Upon arrival Harry, Ron and Hermione had been crushed in a hug my Mrs Weasley. After a brief chat they all went to bed. 

Persephone pulled Harry aside. "Thank you for tonight" she smiled at him. 

Harry nodded "No problem how's your face? Does it hurt much?" 

Persephone shook her head, Harry leaned forward and kissed the red skin gently. "A muggle tradition, if you kiss an injury it is meant to make it better." He smiled and rubbed his thumb over the place where his lips had been. 

"Feels better already" She smiled. "Good night Harry." 

"Good night Persephone" he replied. Persephone lay in bed and her hand touched her cheek lightly, she smiled and closed her eyes dreaming of the kiss that was so out of the blue. 


	6. He Did What?

He did what?

They woke up early in the morning and they made the short journey back to Hogwarts. They entered the great hall in time for breakfast and as they sat down at the table, Harry realised what he should have been prepared for, everyone was talking about the night before. No matter how many times they loose a friend, the glory of a battle never did seem to dim in the youngsters eyes. Of course they had never been in one, most of them had not been there when Cedric had died at Voldemort's hands. Harry always felt so old when he saw other students who were younger than him. 

A young girl must have been in first year he presumed with fiery red hair approached him. She looked at him " Thank you". Harry smiled at her. "Your welcome." 

The day would pass like this, the members of the D.A almost held a god like status in the eyes of the other pupils who were too young to join. All through it he would blush and refuse that he had done anything special and then Hermione would giggle and tell him to stop being so modest. 

Yet today he was swamped in the corridor with handshakes, hugs and kisses. He saw Persephone who smirked at him when he blushed.

……………………………….........................................................................................................

Paris looked at his sister. "What did Malfoy say to you?" 

Persephone looked at him "He told me what our 'Darling mother' had been saying to him, when she found out we were members of the D.A." 

"Bet it pleased her no end. Is she proud of us?" He asked sarcastically. 

She looked at him "She said that if she couldn't kill a few mud bloods then a few mud blood lovers would do." 

Paris nodded "She was after us wasn't she?"

Persephone shook her head "No she was after me." 

"How do you know?" he asked 

"Malfoy told me, she wasn't here though they were meant to keep me there until some death eaters came for me, I presume they were the three Harry attacked, got lost, thank god for stupidity eh?"

He nodded slowly "Harry?"

"He doesn't know if that's what you mean, he just thought Malfoy was being his usual self." She looked away . 

"Why would she want you and not me?" Persephone laughed "What you feeling neglected?" 

"I didn't mean it like that and you know I didn't!" Persephone stopped laughing and looked at him. She then did something she rarely did, she apologised "sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Yeah I know, nervous humour?"

She nodded. She noticed Ginny over her brother's shoulder. "Hey Ginny" she said far too cheerfully. Ginny didn't notice however her eyes were red and she could tell she had been crying. "What's wrong?" Paris leapt to his feet and Ginny all but threw herself into his arms and started sobbing again. Persephone looked at her and the puzzled expression on his face. She gestured she was leaving and he nodded, gently stroking Ginny's back, trying to calm her down, she turned away. _Just what do you want this time mother? _

………………………………......................................................................................................................................

Ginny didn't calm down for quite a while and all the time Paris was wracking his brain trying to discover the reason for her distressed state. He started to make out a few words and was suddenly thankful they were in the gardens and not in the castle corridor, at least out here he may escape her brothers temper if he was to see them together. 

"He…he… said… that…I…" She choked on a sob. He wrapped his arms around her tighter "Shhhh, it'll be okay whatever's happened we'll sort it out, come on Ginny, calm down, shhhh ." 

After a while she stopped crying and sniffled. He couldn't help but think how so vulnerable she looked but how amazing at the same time. _Why do us guys always fall for the girls that will allow us to act like our cavemen ancestors, pathetic right?_ He pulled back from her and gently wiped the tears away from her face. 

"I got your robes all wet" Ginny said sniffing and trying to dry the wet patches on his robes. 

"It's all right they needed a wash anyway." She gave him a watery smile. He released her and held out his hand she looked at him and placed her hand in his. His closed over hers and she felt scared. Just like she had the moment she had met him, yet it wasn't fear it was a realisation that this was something momentous, something petrifying and electrifying all at the same time. "Come on let's go for a walk and you can tell me all about it." Ginny nodded. And that's just what they did.

……………………………….......................................................................................................................

"I can't believe you did it Neville I really can't" Ron blustered. 

Neville looked at his feet and then looked up at his friend. How could he explain to Ron something that he could not explain himself. "I don't love her, Ron." 

Ron looked at him horrified and Hermione glared at him. "And she doesn't love me either." 

Hermione looked at him, "That's not true, she's distraught, she was crying her eyes out!" She said furiously. 

"Who did she run to?" Neville asked.

"That's not the point!" Ron tried to justify his sister's actions. 

"It is the point. You didn't see her at the meeting Ron, she blushed, she was Ginny, she was my Ginny, the Ginny I fell in love with, but this time she wasn't in love with me, she was in love with… him." Neville spat out.

"My sister is not in love with a … with a….Slytherin!" Ron spluttered indignantly. 

Harry spoke for the first time in the last hour "I think she is." He said quietly. Neville's eyes watered and stung with tears. He looked away. 

Ron turned on Harry and scowled at him, Hermione however looked at Harry and studied him seriously. "My God your serious aren't you?" She eventually managed to get out.

He nodded. "Luna noticed it the first time we met them, Neville noticed it, I noticed it."

"But… but nothing's happened between them, I'm her best friend I…she would of told me!" Hermione reasoned. 

"I don't think she's realised yet." Harry said quietly. 

Hermione looked at him,_ this has stopped being about Ginny now hasn't it Harry? This is about you, you and Persephone. _

Neville turned to look at Ron, "It would of happened eventually, at least I can pretend that she still loves me now."

Hermione nodded suddenly understanding "you ended it on your own terms." Neville looked at her. He nodded. He stood up quickly "I'm going for a walk." Harry stood up too "I'll come with you." Neville nodded. They both left and Hermione looked at the white faced Ron. "I can't believe she did that! I can't believe he did that!" 

Hermione chuckled. She sat next to him and took his hand in her own. "My sister's in love with a Slytherin." He said slowly, it seemed almost too horrible for him to grasp. She ran a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead gently. He turned to look at her. "I love you." She nodded "I love you too."

……………………………….............................................................................................................................

Neville and Harry had walked only a few feet down the corridor when Harry saw the familiar figure of Luna walking towards them. She took one look at Neville and gently put her arm around his shoulders and led him away calling over her shoulder "I'll take it from here Harry." He looked at them amazed. Well I never, he thought, Luna has a thing for Neville. As he stood staring after them he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around and there was Persephone. 

"Hey" he said gently. "How are you?" 

"Tired." He laughed.

"Was a rough night wasn't it?" She nodded. "Persephone?" 

"Yeah?" She asked. 

"Do you fly?" She looked at him and nodded. 

"Love it, I'm on the Quidditch team. I've watched you fly, your amazing!" She enthused. He chuckled.

"I've never seen you" he replied apologetically. 

"Why?" she asked.

"Well I don't usually watch Slytherin's and when I play them I keep my mind focused on the snitch." She laughed. 

"No I meant why do you ask?" She rephrased the question. 

"I wanted to take you flying." He answered sheepishly. 

"I'm all yours." She spread out her arms and Harry grabbed her arm and they walked towards the gardens hand in hand. 

………………………………...................................................................................................................................

"I'm sorry Ginny." Paris offered. "Did he give you a reason."

She nodded and looked at him " He said I was in love with someone else." She whispered.

Paris felt his chest become too tight and he realised where this conversation was going. "Are you?" He asked his voice barely audible. 

She nodded. "Yeah I think I am." 

"Who is it?" He asked needing to hear her say it before he did something that could be so incredibly stupid. 

"You" she replied so quietly he nearly didn't hear her.

He tipped her head back and kissed her gently. His head spun as she pushed back against him. His hands found her hair and he entwined his hands in it. He pulled away breathless, their noses touching "I love you too". Their noses brushed each others lightly and then she dipped slowly and kissed him again.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................................

Up in the air Harry and Persephone had witnessed the exchange between them. "I can't believe he just did that!" Persephone exclaimed. 

"Does it bother you?" He asked from behind her. His head was resting gently on her shoulder and he had allowed her to ride but had insisted they shared his broom. _I'm being romantic, aren't I? This is so not going to turn out well. Stop it now you idiot. _ He looked at the girl in front of him and no matter what he knew that he was falling. 

"No, but what about Neville?" She questioned. 

"They're over." Harry replied. 

"Oh" 

"Oh indeed." He chuckled. 

The sun was setting and Harry knew they would have to return to the castle soon. Persephone seemed to read his mind. "Do we have to go back?" She asked.

"Soon." 

She turned to look at him "I don't want to." She replied honestly. It was a dangerous thing to say and they both knew it. It acknowledged whatever it was between them. 

"Neither do I" Harry responded. Harry leaned forward and kissed her gently, but the increased weight made the broom dive and they both sprung apart and Persephone with Harry's help managed to level out. Suddenly it seemed so funny and she started to giggle. Harry joined in and he felt Persephone lean into him ever so gently. They finally guided the broom to the ground and as they stepped off it. " It's late we should be getting back we have lessons tomorrow" Harry stated. They talked easily as he walked her to her common room. Outside they stopped. 

"Well night Harry" she said and kissed him on the cheek. 

As she turned towards her door Harry caught her wrist and spun her around. He kissed her gently and pulled away cupping her face "Goodnight 'sephone" he whispered in her ear "Thank you." 

He turned away and walked back to Gryfindor tower when he turned around she was watching him leave, she blushed and as he half waved she disappeared into her common room. 

………………………………...................................................................................................................................

In the shadows Draco Malfoy watched them. He smirked to himself. It was working, going exactly to plan and of course Harry would be the hero, good people were so predictable. 


	7. The Truth Revealed

The Truth Revealed

As Persephone fell asleep that night she had a ridiculous grin on her face and for some unknown reason she could not stop smiling. Of course that reason was Harry. She had it bad, really bad, head over feet? Completely. Definitely. 

       A cloaked figure opened the door to her room. Silently he crept towards her, crossing the floor without a noise. He placed the cloth over her mouth. The smell hit her, she tried to lash out, fear taking over her body, but her vision blurred and she fell into complete darkness. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As the light filtered through his dorm Harry opened his eyes slowly trying to protect them from the light. Over him stood Hermione. 

       "'Mione, it's a…" his face changed immediately and he leapt out of bed.

        "Exactly," Hermione smiled smugly. "It's a Monday and you Mr Potter would have been very late!"

       He hugged her "Thanks"

       She looked at him "must have been a great flying lesson!"

       Harry looked at her his mouth gaping open. _How did she know?_ She was smirking at him, "Or maybe a great dream about a certain Slytherin?"

       "Since when did you get so nosy Miss Granger?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He gestured to his robes, "Would you mind?" He smirked, "You haven't become that nosy have you?"

       Hermione blushed furiously. She headed for the door. "Oh by the way Harry when did kissing become essential to flying lessons?" Now it was Harry's turn to blush. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In Dumbledore's office Paris was prowling frantically.

       "She's got her!"

       The headmaster clasped his fingers together and peered over them. He stood up and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Calm down my dear boy, it will all be quite alright I assure you."  
       Paris looked at him in disbelief "How will it? The last time I remembered our Mother didn't kidnap people to have a chat over tea and cookies!"

       At that moment Mc Gonagall follows by Harry strode through the door. Harry walked straight over to Paris "We'll get her back I promise" Harry said, trying to reassure him. 

       "That was never in doubt Harry" Dumbledore said calmly. "But you two will not be the people rescuing our young lady, do you understand Harry? It is too dangerous, for you, and Mr Weasley and Miss Granger."

       Harry looked away he could not lie to Dumbledore. He could not stand by and watch, he was not the person. _Don't you think you have a habit of being a hero Harry?_ Hermione's words echoed into his brain. He swallowed and looking at Dumbledore nodded once. "I'm afraid Harry it is time for you to learn another secret, I only hope…"

       "Getting to be quite a habit this." Harry interrupted. He sat down calmly "Go on…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione felt Ron's arm on her shoulder. They hadn't seen Harry since early this morning since Mc Gonagall had requested to speak to him during their potions lesson. She had a knot in her stomach and no matter what she could not stop the growing dread within her. _What's going on this time Harry? Will you actually survive this?_ "He's going to do something stupid." 

       Ron chuckled "doesn't he always?" 

       Hermione pulled away from Ron with disgust. Anger replaced worry and she lashed out at the nearest person, unfortunately that was Ron. "I'm being serious, he's going to play the hero again! One of these days he'll get killed!" She looked at him her eyes blazing but they were clouding with tears and her throat was tightening. She turned away. 

       Ron reached for her; pulling her towards him he muttered the only words he could give as comfort "he'll be okay."

       "How do you know?" She looked at him, desperation warring with fear etched onto her face. "I don't want him to die!" She allowed herself to say. 

       "He won't die, because he's Harry" Ron replied, "and Harry has us." 

       Hermione buried her head into his shoulder. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Persephone gagged as she awoke. She looked around her. The air was stale and dank. She was freezing and her hands were bound to the wall behind her. The room was her prison. She struggled against her chains and then she heard it, that voice. 

       She looked at her as she approached, hatred and anger searing through her.

       "Welcome home my dear," two cold hands placed either side of her face and icy lips grazed her cheek. She struggled but she could not avoid the touch. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"She's…" he looked at Paris, "…Your?" He looked around in disbelief. He felt sick, anger swoop through his stomach. He backed away as Paris stepped towards gun "Stay away from me!" He spat. Harry bolted out of the room and running through the corridors out into the air he retched, wanting desperately to be sick. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Paris what's wrong?" Ginny raced towards him. He turned away from her but when her hand touched his arm he stopped. He looked at her. "Trust me." 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She's part of the person I have hated for so long. He felt spilt, torn. Sirius had only died two years ago and he had fallen in love with the daughter of his murderer. He was a traitor to his memory, a traitor to his love and a traitor to his father. Even if he could forgive her could he ever forgive himself? 

       She was in trouble and she needed him. He wanted so much to go to her and so much to hate her so he didn't want to save her. Harry slumped to his knees, a few tears made their way to his eyes. He felt his chest tighten with uncontrollable pain. He gripped his knees and looked out over the lake and soon his vision blurred with his tears. Their stung at his cheeks as he wept for Sirius's memory, he wept for the betrayal and he wept for her, but beyond everything he wept for himself. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny played with Paris's hand as she tried to understand how could the person who had killed her friend could have produced a son like the boy in front of her. He was so caring, so loving, and so good. 

       He looked at her "Do you hate me?" He asked. His eyes filled with an uncertainty. She reached out towards him and stroked his cheek. 

       She shook her head "No." He let out a breath that seemed to have come from so very far within him. 

       "Will Harry help me?" Ginny looked at him. She nodded. 

       "He loves her, that's why he's so bitter about it. But he'll go to her, because he would never be able to live with the knowledge she had failed someone he loved."     

       Paris stroked her hair. "Ginny I don't want you to come with us."

       Ginny looked at him "you can't ask me that." 

       He pulled her shoulders so she looked at him "It's too dangerous, promise me!" She looked away. He clutched her chin and forced her to look at him "promise me!" He pleaded. She shook her head. 

       Pulling away from him she walked over to the window of the common room. It was empty as everyone else would be sitting in their classrooms. She turned to look at him "I can't walk away Paris, this is my fight, too many people I care about are involved."

       He walked over to her and pulled her to him. Ginny laid her head against his chest. They had all grown up too soon. Dumbledore could not protect them from reality. She knew that Harry had been told to walk away too, but she also knew that none of them could ever walk away until it was truly over.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione walked over to him. He had been there for hours. She sat beside him. "Hey" she said softly. 

       "You know don't you?" He looked at her. His eyes were blurred with tears. She nodded. He leaned into her. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so lost" he choked out desperately. 

       "I know" she replied. "It's not her fault."

       The statement lay between them. It was the thought that defined his relationship with Persephone now, fault, blame, and guilt. 

       "Isn't it?" He asked bitterly. "She lied to me. She betrayed me. She really hurt me!" He stopped for a second gathering his thoughts. "I betrayed Sirius!"

       "Did you?" Harry nodded "She's the daughter of his murderer and I…" He couldn't say it. He could not say he loved her.  

       "You fell in love with her." He looked at this girl beside him. The girl who always knew everything about him, who could just look at him once and know what was wrong. This wonderful person who was his best friend and who he now felt an overwhelming amount of love for, she was just there. He owed her honesty. 

       "Yes" he whispered hoarsely "Yes I did." _There you go Hermione, honesty. _

"She's not her mother Harry. You can't punish her for mistakes that aren't her own." _Thank you Hermione Granger for giving me truth. _

       He swallowed, he knew the truth, but he also knew that within him it would take a much longer time to forgive Persephone and to be able to finally let his guilt over Sirius's death go. "I know." He looked out to the horizon. "For so long after Sirius's death I've felt cold, lost, empty. You and Ron put me back together. But I could never be put back together completely, I had to regain what I had lost and that was impossible. Persephone gave me something else, the something I lost after he died. She gave me hope. Hope for a better future, hope for faith, hope for love," he looked at her "love without pity…" He shook his head. 

       Hermione looked at him, they were side by side, and he was leaning slightly into her. _Love without pity. I never meant to pity you Harry. _Hermione kissed his forehead "Hope dies last Harry." 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What do you want?" Persephone spat. Bellatrix Lestrange looked at her daughter. She smiled cruelly "You mean you haven't figured it out yet?"

       Persephone shook her head. 

       "Let's play a game, we used to play games when you were a baby. Do you remember?"

       "I remember as little about you as possible, believe me remembering you're my mother is hard enough!"

       Bellatrix struck her sharply across her face. "No Potter to kiss it better is there?" She sneered. 

       Persephone's body turned cold, her heart started to race and her whole body convulsed with fear. "You want Harry?"

       Bellatrix laughed, "Of course I want Harry! You my daughter were quite the star!" 

       Persephone turned away from Bellatrix unable to look at her. She felt her grasp her chin sharply and pulled her to look into her eyes "You have betrayed me Persephone, you betrayed my master and now for your punishment you will watch Harry Potter die. You will live with the knowledge that you killed him because without you I could not of done it." She released her and began to walk away. 

       "He won't come!" Persephone called after her, frantically pulling at the chains that bound her. Bellatrix turned around and looked straight into her daughter's eyes. "He will." She replied calmly "He'll come because he loves you."

       Persephone felt her throat burn and her eyes cloud with tears. She turned away refusing to break in front of Bellatrix. _Please Harry, don't come. Hate me, hate me enough to let me die. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry saw the four of them sitting in front of the fire as he entered. "Do you know where she is?" He asked Paris. Paris looked at him. He nodded. "Let's go then." 


	8. Bitter Sweet Victory

Bitter Sweet Victory

Paris's eyes met with Harry's "Thank you." He replied simply.

       Harry felt a hand on his arm. He looked up into the face of Ron. "We're coming too." 

       Harry shook his head. 

       "It's our fight Harry" Ginny quietly said. 

       "It's been our fight since Ron and I entered that trap door with you seven years ago" Hermione looked at him. Unable to speak he nodded. 

       "Let's disapparate then!" Ron said too enthusiastically. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

       "Ron how many time do I have to tell you? You can't disapparate or apparate into the Hogwarts grounds!" She rolled her eyes. "Read…"

       "Yeah, yeah I know, read Hogwarts a History!" Ron finished for her. "So where do we go?"

       "Hogsmede" Harry replied. "We can use the Marauders map just like I did when I couldn't go to Hogsmede!" Hermione smiled. Then her smile faded. 

       "Harry what about Dumbledore?" Hermione asked tentatively.  Harry didn't reply. Hermione nodded and let the matter drop. She wasn't sure that was really sensible but she knew Harry would go anyway and she'd rather be with him to protect him. "I do solemnly swear I am up to no good". 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 As they apparated into the dungeon Hermione felt the feeling of panic grow within her. She did not like the fact that Dumbledore did not know where they were. Of course they had been in messes like this alone before but Dumbledore always knew something this time Harry had not confided in him or sought his advice, the fact that they did not have his protection made Hermione feel more uneasy than ever. Her grip on her wand tightened as she scanned the room with the thin beam of light for any unexpected intruders. She was fully alert. This had been too easy. Although Paris knew where to come they should of met resistance, there should have been spells on the room unless of course it was… a …trap. Her ears pricked up at a sound and she spun around as Harry raced towards Persephone to release her. 

       She saw the light hit the tip of a wand. The green light left the wand as she began to race towards Harry; her legs seemed to be going too slow, her whole world slowed down into a dream like haze as she yelled the disarming spell. It hit the concealed body and she heard a thud but still the green light travelled towards him. "HARRY!" she yelled. She saw him turn as he removed Persephone's gag. She heard the girls scream of horror as she saw the beam. Her voice echoed around her as she flung herself into the green blast of light. It struck her body and she fell towards the floor. She heard the screams around her as the pain ripped through her, _I love you Harry_, and in her last moment she felt his arms catch her broken body, always her hero.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hermione" Ron screamed as he saw her lie there. His head reeled as he watched the girl he loved lay there in Harry's arms, cold, unmoving, dead. He swayed on his feet. His world went black with shock for a single moment until he felt his legs moved, no thought passed through his brain, hatred filled every part of him. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry saw Ron lunge at Bellatrix. He knocked her to the ground; his fists met her body in a barrage of sickening thuds. His eyes shone with tears, his fury seemed to come from deep with in hi. Harry rushed towards him and pulled Ron of her. "Accio wand" he called and he felt his hand close around her wand. She looked up at him; cold, unforgiving, uncaring that she had just taken one of the people he loved the most. He felt cold hatred cling at his heart; his mind was numb as he spoke. "You once told me I could not kill you because I didn't hate you enough" he spat at her "today I prove you wrong." His voice seemed a million miles away as he called out, from his wand came the same force that had killed his best friend, and just like his world it ripped her apart. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A cold laugh which Harry recognised immediately as Voldemort broke the silence accompanied by cruel meticulous clapping. It faded as he began to speak. 

       "Congratulations Harry Potter, you always seem to have someone willing to die to save you. We can add Miss Granger to the list. It's a shame for a mudblood she was quite s fine witch." He sneered. Harry gripped Ron's robes to hold him back. Harry felt his own blood boil with hate. He held his wand firmly in Voldemort's direction.

       "They wouldn't die if you didn't exist."

       Voldemort drew his own wand and stroked the tip gently. "On the contrary Harry, they wouldn't die if they didn't love you."

       He lunged at Voldemort and knocked his wand from his grasp. He hit Voldemort furiously, until his whole body recoiled with pain, so excruciating he clasped his scar and retched on the ground. Voldemort stood over him. "The time has come Harry for you to die. But not yet not until you hear your friends scream with pain "Crucio" he called out and swung around sending Ron to the floor. Harry watched in horror as Ron writhed in agony. Pushing himself up he flung himself into Voldemort breaking the spell. Ginny and Paris hauled Ron to his feet. "Get out of here" Harry screamed. They tried but Voldemort soon recovered enough to bind them to the room. Furiously he turned on Harry and called out "Crucio". Harry screamed but no one seemed to hear him. His screams tore around his soul, pulling him apart. He writhed and squeezed his eyes shut trying desperately to block out the pain, he wished for death, pleaded in his own mind for it. Suddenly out of the haze in his mind materialised a face, a face that smiled and whispered in his ear to fight, to live, to love. Hermione. His best friend, his hero, his martyr. _Love Harry. _He reached out to touch her, the face changed into Persephone; she smiled at him and kissed his palm. Somewhere within him, he felt a surge of peace, for a moment he thought he was dead until he opened his eyes. He saw Voldemort, the murderer looking completely appalled as Harry called for his wand. 

       "It's time for you to scream" Harry said coldly. "Crucio". He heard Voldemort scream, but he felt no remorse, he knew this is how Voldemort must of felt as he watched his numerous victims die, why should he spare pity for the person who could never possess any? 

       "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry slumped to the ground as Voldemort fell. He placed his hands on his knees and buried his head into them sobbing. He felt arms wrap around him from behind and he felt shuddering whether it was himself or Persephone he didn't know. 

       "I'm so sorry" she whispered. He turned around and looked up at her. She recoiled at the sight. He was broken. Harry Potter was broken. "She's gone, your safe." She nodded slowly. She pulled away as he crawled into her arms. There he cried, his heart breaking for the loss of his innocence, for the part of him that hated and for his best friend. He watched Ron rock the lifeless body back and forth and a fresh wave of grief overpowered him as he wept bitterly for her lost life.     


	9. Wherever You Will Go

Wherever you will go

_So lately been wondering who will be there to take my place,_

_When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face._

It was a cold winters morning. The church was laced with snow. The ground was a blanket of white, nothing marred it, and it was perfect untouched. As they walked out into the church following the coffin Harry watched the scene as if he was not part of it all. 

If a greater wave shall fall and fall upon us all 

Ron had tear stained pathways down his cheeks and the tears fell freely as if they would never stop. Ginny leaned heavily into Paris. Harry felt Persephone's hand in his. Her eyes were watery yet she seemed to hold them back, to be strong. The other Weasley's were pale faced. Mrs Weasley sobbed into her hanker chief. Dumbledore and Mc Gonagall stood silent. Mr and Mrs Granger seemed beyond grief, they looked, as Harry did, not quite there as if it was too painful. 

Between the sand and stone 

_Could you make it on your own?_

Harry watches as the coffin is lowered. He lets the single blood red rose fall on top of the brown surface. Ron kneels sobbing. His knees become cold because of the snow. He is lost, he is without hope. Harry clasped his shoulder. He shrugs him off. Anger blazes in his eyes as he walks past him. Blame, guilt, anger and grief fight between them. They are shattered, a gulf so wide it might never be bridged. Harry looks at him and pleads _please forgive me. _

_If I could then I would I'd go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Ron closes his eyes to shut out Harry. Hermione's face swims before him as always. Harry didn't kill her; Bellatrix did and beyond that Voldemort did. But you can't hate the dead. You can't get revenge on the dead. You can only get revenge on the living. He hated Harry for walking into that carriage seven years ago, he hated him for winning their friendship, for winning their loyalty, faith, hope and love. He hated him for being a hero; he hated him for allowing Hermione to love him, most of all he hated him for being the boy who lived.

_And maybe I'll find out a way to make it back some day,_

_Towards you, to guide you through the darkest of your day._

Ron felt the snowfall onto his cheeks. He opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. It was white, innocent and new. 

He looked at Harry and walked towards him. He embraced him and felt Harry's arms close around him.

_Then I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you._

They walked back towards the church and between them they shared a prayer for the soul of a beloved friend.

_If I could then I would I'd go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low _

_I'd go wherever you will go_

A year marks the day when they said goodbye to her. A year that meant so many lived without fear, pain or hurt. But for Ron he has survived, living day-to-day, grieving and learning slowly to live again. Harry remembers his last thought when he left a year ago, forgiveness. He had such faith in the woman who died; he knew she never blamed him. It was himself he needed to forgive. The words that leave his mouth now are ones that she spoke such a long time ago "hope dies last." Ron stays when Persephone and Harry walk away. He loved her beyond hope thinks Harry. He loves her still, maybe he always will.

_Run away with my heart, Run away with my hope, Run away with my love._

A year Hermione. A year since I stood here hating, hating the world, hating everything and everyone for losing you. I even hated you a little. I hated you for leaving me, for dying and I hated Harry for being someone you could die for. But Harry would of died if you hadn't, I don't think I could of coped with that either. I realise now you couldn't maybe that is why you gave your life you loved him so much. But you didn't just take your life you took my life too. You made me loose everything because you were everything. You were my everything. To let you into a little secret you still are and you always will be. 

_I know now, just quite how my life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind _

_I'll stay with you for all of time._

"Hermione" Harry says softly as he sits at the headstone. Ron and Persephone stand above him. Harry cradles a bundle. I stretch out my hand and a tiny hand reaches for me.

       "I want you to meet, my baby girl". He raises her a little and says just as softly "Hermione meet little Hermione Lillian Potter." I feel a tear run down my cheek as I look at my namesake. I touch her face and kiss her forehead lightly as she gurgles at me. 

       As I pass Ron I kiss his cheek. He touches it and smiled. He knows I'm here and that I'm with him always. Before they walk away I bend close to the small bundle held protectively by Harry, her daddy. I always knew he'd be a great Dad. In her ear I whisper "Hermione Lillian Potter may all your days be filled with memories like mine." As they walk away, I fade, at peace at last.

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could. _

_I would,_

_Go wherever you will go._


	10. Ending

Ending

It is Dumbledore's words which began Voldemort's demise and they are his that end it. 

_"It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than the forces of nature. _

_       It is also perhaps the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that you posse in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all. It was your heart that saved you."_

I know now it was also love. 

The End.


End file.
